121715- Poking the Sleeping Lion
TA: Lorcan wakes up in a chair, quite unsure of.... how she got there. Her.... eyes.... fly open and she looks around, but doesn....'t immediately spot anyone. "Eribus?" she calls out...... -- timorousTraveler TT is j umps at that. RIGHT Lorcan is still here. And will stay here. Cause shes part of the team. RIGHT. -- TA: Her eyes land on Heliux and she smiles faintly. It's not a smile of malintent. Just a smile. TT: "Um. Eribus is outside. I think." TA: "That explains why I'm in a chair and not in his arms...." TT: While its great that the smile isnt exactly a /concerning/ one, he's... still clearly on edge with all this. TT: "Yeah. Er..." TT: He fidgits a bit. TT: "Can I talk to you for a second. Before you head outside." TA: She eyes the fidgiting and frowns a little now. She knows he's afraid of her. "Sure." TT: "Right. Okay." TT: He looks around, making sure Aaisha and Eribus are not in earshot. He also steps a bit closer... but also not too close. TA: "Spit it out." TT: "I'm gonna ignore the obvious fact that you scare me to tell you ask: Do... You know about what Aaisha just did involving terrors?" TT: "I just only now found out because I was locked away." TA: "Considering I just woke up, no I don't." She's vaguely concerned about Aaisha now, since Serios warned her about the Horrorterrors when they were arguing one time. "What happened." TT: He shrugs, sighing a bit. "After that whole Nyarla thing... Well, she made a deal with a terror. And part of the deal means that it can see through her eyes, I guess? And maybe take control of her sometimes." TT: "You can see why I think this is bad." TA: "Well, yes. But what else was in the deal?" TT: "I... Didn't really ask. 'Was kinda focused on the whole "Theres a void monster staring at us now" thing. I'm assuming it involved getting nyarla back to the session, but I'll have to check." TT: "... Look, Aaisha isn't in the best state lately, alright?" TT: "Which is partially why you are... worrying." TA: "Well then what good are you for information?" she spits, but calms down. The goal is to not scare him, right? "You missed the whole "Lorcan performs emergency shooshpap service", didn't you...." TT: He visably jumps back from that harsh comment. This is him trying to be /brave/ here by talking to the highblood instead of just running. It's... a work in progress, clearly. "Oh no... I saw that much before I hid." TT: "That's not the thing about you that worries me, in terms of aaisha. Heck, not even purple-blood psionics, assuming you don't have those. It's... well, she's the empress." TA: "Then you should know that she calmed down before any of this deal nonsense happened." She is a little hurt by his jumping backwards away from her, but... Well, what can you do? TA: "Chucklevoodoos. That's what they're called. And no, I don't have them." TT: "Yes, yes I know. I get it, I understand." He shakes his head, moreso for himself than as an answer. "It's just: Youre one of the highest bloods around, and if anyone would challenge her status as empress, it would be you." TT: "Serios is loyal to her, then below you right now theres Nyarla, and he's her matesprit..." TA: "Of all of the things I would want to do to her, challenge is not one of them." She bristles a bit. "I don't want to rule a bunch of assholes. Can't I just be happy with my matesprit?" TT: He backs off, raising his hands a bit. Okay, okay. He already looks uncomfortable from just saying that outright, and the reaction... well, in retrospect it makes sense. "Of course, of course." TT: "And honestly i think that's something everyone prefers. I'm just worried because while Aaisha is nice, shes... well, she's going through a lot, even for an empress." TA: "She's done nothing to gain my trust. So while I'll respect her as a teammate, I can't promise I'll be loyal to her as my empress." TT: He is not happy with that at all. "I... yes, but: I'm saying that sort of mentality is going to cause problems." TT: "She's a Tyran and a leader of this team. She's accepting these rolls pretty well. If youre vocal about this, and with how she is lately..." TT: "Look, I'm not going to jump into a fight between a purple and a seadweller, alright? And I would hope eribus would stay out of it as well." TA: "Do you honestly think that I'm going to let her die just because I'm not loyal to her as my empress?" TA: "Smacking her if she has another fit like that is the top of my to-do list. I'm not dealing with more fuchsia tears than I absolutely have to." TT: He sloutches, nodding in agreement. Fair enough, he cant blame that sentiment. "Alright. That's all I wanted to say on the matter, I suppose. I would probably be all like "I have space powers so watch out" but I'm pushing my luck as-is." TT: "Especially since you did... whatever the fuck that was to those imps with them suddenly not being invisible anymore." TA: "Oh that? I was wondering about that myself, actually. I just got really mad. They shouldn't do that, is all I could think." She looks up at the ceiling as she thinks about what it could've been. "Serios said something about my Class and Aspect, but does that have any bearing on this?" TT: He blinks. A classpect doing that does sound most likely but... what the heck can do /that?/ "Good to know that you can... enforce laws or something on the monsters. I mean, I only just slightly know how to teleport things, but this does sound very... intentional." TT: "Did serios mention what class and aspect you have?" TA: "He said something about Bard of Hope as he was throwing a book through a portal at my head." Her voice seethes with anger as she speaks, and lifts her bangs to show off the lovely bruise on her forehead. "My head is how I caught it." TT: Bard of Hope. Hope. He could make a comment there, but he best not. Instead, he just whistles at the bruise. "Daaang... must have been a real brick of a book. You alright there?" TA: "I'll be fine. It was a guide, apparently." TT: Smiles a bit, wanting to offer the idea of maybe teleporting something back-- and then the guide is mentioned, and his expression changes from amusement to confusion. "A... Guide? About what?" TA: "My role, I guess? I don't really know. He and I got into it after he hit me in the head...." TT: Looks a bit annoyed. Oh. Okay even if those two are getting into /that/ sorta relationship... Maybe titles are a bit more important? "Well, if its a Guide about your role, you have an advantage. Maybe Bards... make rules or something?" TT: "Kinda weird for a bard to do that, but who knows." TA: "Who knows. He didn't elaborate much. What do Bards do?" TT: He shrugs. "I'm just guessing here. I'm an Heir, and I have no clue what even those do. Why not read the book already?" TA: "Because there are more interesting things to do than sit and read right now." TT: He rolls his eyes. "Fine. I'm sure you're gonna have to go on a stupid quest about your title in any case." TT: "... Though." TA: "Though what?" TT: He's grinning a bit. He certianly looks more relaxed than he was at the start of all this, but we're talking about heliux. When is he not at least slightly nervious. "Can you maybe do me a favor?" TT: "You came to this land through a weird teleporty-portal." TA: "Yes. So what?" TT: "Thats perfect heir-of-space material. I'm currently messing with everyone I can and avoiding the Heir of Space title. Can you act like youre the heir instead? Frogs will be impressed with you, I'm sure." TA: "No." She's frowning again now. TT: "... Why not?" He looks somewhat dissapointed. TA: "Because I said no." TT: He looks like he's about to object, but then he remembers who he's talking to. No is no, even if its just for a silly joke. "... Alright." TA: She nods once. Good that he knows not to mess with her. "Anything else?" TT: He shakes his head, then taking out his phone to mess with. "Nah. Go to your matesprit already." TT: "And... welcome to the team. I'll try not to let you die again." TA: "What?" TT: He freezes. Oh that was the WRONG thing to admit. "... You showed up out of nowhere when I was digging up a frog-body. It was getting dark, monsters were showing up, and eribus and aaisha were not heading inside fast enough so i closed the door on all of you. Bad plan." TA: "I didn't exactly PLAN that, you know!" She's a little angry now. TT: "Of course! I think I can understand that teleporting and suddenly being teleported can be less than great! I was also panicing, had just dealt with diseased frog corpses, and was making bad choices!" TT: "I don't ever stop making bad choices!" TT: "If that wasn't obvious already." TA: "It's painfully obvious, actually." TT: "Great to know we're on the same page!" TT: "In any case, being locked out to face monsters won't happen again. Won't try to actively kill you outside of self defence. Yeah." Seems to be talking not even TO Lorcan, just... talking for talkings sake. TA: "Self-defense? Do you actually think I'm going to attack you?!" TT: "I have heard stranger things than a highblood killing a lowblood. Even if the higblood is nice and the empress is working to fix this stuff..." Looks at Lorcan with one eyebrow raised. Murder happening in a high-stress situation? Why, never! TA: "The highblood is growing short on patience." TT: He gestures to the door-less doorframe. He's not keeping you here. "I already said I make mistakes constantly, and yeah this is seeming to be one of them. You can leave, I'm not stopping you. Unless you want to yell at me for longer then... heh..." He deserves this, probably. TA: "Who's yelling here? Certainly not me. You had questions, I'm answering them." She doesn't really make an effort to modulate her tone, but it doesn't seem very loud to her. TT: Anything above talking-noise is probably just too loud right now. He once again holds his hands up, leaning away from Lorcan. "I'm good, now. You're not yelling, so all is well. No more questions from me for the moment. Feel free to leave me be now and go talk to your matesprit." TA: She curls her lip up, showing off a sharp tooth or two, before turning and walking to the empty doorframe and walking out. Category:Lorcan Category:Heliux